50 sentences about Zoro and Sanji
by pseudo-shigure
Summary: Made for 50sentences challenge for a comm in LJ


_**One Piece Zoro x Sanji**_

**_50 sentences about Zoro and Sanji_**  
**Fandom**: One Piece  
**Pairing**: Zoro x Sanji  
**Theme set**: Delta  
**Rating**: PG-13

**Disclaimer**: Not mine  
a/n: this fic is un-betaed, so….

Made for 50sentences challenge for a comm in LJ

**#01 – Air**

Nami could sense that little something in the air between Zoro and Sanji long before they get together; considering the number of brain cells Zoro has and the too high pride Sanji own, she knew it'd take quite sometime.

**#02 – Apples**

Zoro drew a face on a red apple-its left eye covered with bangs and the other one is heart shaped- and showed it to Sanji, then Sanji took a green apple and drew a face on it, Zoro's face of course, then he ate it- so much for a statement. 

**#03 – Beginning**

In the beginning, Sanji frustrated over Zoro's lack of romantic expression, but as the time goes by, Sanji thank to it since it makes every infrequent little affection that Zoro directed to him makes him contented.

**#04 – Bugs**

When Sanji decided to stop telling Zoro that it was actually bugs that left the red mark on his neck and that Zoro should just quit his silent treatment to Sanji, it was more like a revelation for him; Zoro does have only a little number of brain cells that he couldn't tell the different between bugs bite and kiss mark.

**#05 – Coffee**

Sanji served the swordsman a cup of coffee after every lunch to keep him from having a nap so that Sanji could spent more time with him.

**#06 – Dark**

His voice was dark when he told the swordsman that he didn't have to prove anything to him after the heroic act the marimo haired did for the blonde, that he was really afraid the swordsman was going to die was what trailed after, in a higher panic tone.

**#07 – Despair**

The blonde was in despair, since at the moment he felt the sudden urge to eat the napping swordsman-who has a precious childish expression as he did that-, but did not want to ruin that moment either, so he just decided that it'd be a good blackmail material.

**#08 – Doors**

When the galley's or the cabin's doors are closed, Ussop knows better to just leave it that way.

**#09 – Drink**

On one cold night, Sanji served Zoro a hot chocolate; after the swordsman drink that, all he could think about was making sure that Sanji would take his responsibility to make his certain part of body as hard as a stick.

**#10 – Duty**

Zoro never left his duty which was giving the blonde foot massage every single night even though the same foot had been kicking his head through the entire day; he couldn't take the risk of getting even more kick in the head anyway.

**#11 – Earth**

Luffy asked Zoro and Sanji, in front of the rest of the crew, why on earth did they wrestling in their hammock in the middle of a night when they should've been sleeping, why can't they just wait until morning so he can join them, he added; both of the boys cherished the fact that Luffy was too sleepy to actually checking up to their hammock.

**#12 – End**

Sanji heaving a sigh before he told Zoro that he was actually afraid that Zoro would end up their relationship and leave him someday in order to pursue his dream, but then Zoro just smiled and said, "And people always said I'm the idiot one".

**#13 – Fall**

Sanji had learned that someone have to let himself fall free into an endless cliff, that one might not be able to be rescued from, before finally understand and found the twisted charm that Zoro had; he had done that, and silently admit that he didn't want to be rescued.

**#14 – Fire**

It remains mystery about how every single action from the swordsman would set the cook on fire.

**#15 – Flexible**

The first time they had sex, Zoro thought that Sanji must be flexible since he could do that with both men and women, but after quiet sometimes he knew that it was just because Sanji had not yet found the one he loves.

**#16 – Flying**

There was this one time when Luffy flying off from _Going Merry_ right into the sea, which means Zoro had to rescue him, went back to the ship drenched in water, walked into the cabin to dried himself, but found Sanji was already there ordering him to sit down and take off his clothes so he could dried the swordsman off.

**#17 – Food**

Food that was cooked by Sanji was delicious, but Zoro couldn't hid his wicked grin every time he remember how even more delicious the food would be when it was eaten _from_ Sanji.

**#18 – Foot**

Sanji's foot landed on one of the marines' face before their backs meet once again for the umpteenth times in that battle, and even though he knew the cook wasn't weak at all, Zoro still wished that he could tell the cook to just stay safe at the galley.

**#19 – Grave**

When Zoro tell Sanji that there was a girl at the marketplace who asked him to go out on a date with her, Sanji just said, in a grave tone, "I don't share."

**#20 – Green**

Sanji couldn't help to smirk every time he chopped some vegetables, since it reminds him of a certain color that would remain him of a certain swordsman.

**#21 – Head**

When Sanji called Zoro 'shit-head' it was actually means 'love'.

**#22 – Hollow**

The one spot that Zoro visited frequently was the hollow on where Sanji's neck and chest connected-Sanji always purring in satisfaction every time Zoro's mouth visited that spot.

**#23 – Honor**

His dream to be the best swordsman was foolish to Sanji, but after he knew the swordsman better, he realized that it was such an honor to be the one at his side when he was in his journey to fulfill that dream. 

**#24 – Hope**

One night, as the cook curled up on his arm, the swordsman said that he really hope the blonde would stop smoking, which he did right the next morning while chose to start another addiction which is kicking Zoro's head even more frequently.

**#25 – Light**

Zoro's kisses are deep, firm and fierce that it makes Sanji's heart skip it beats every time the marimo haired gives him some rare light kisses.

**#26 – Lost**

When Zoro realized that Sanji had gone from his side while they were shopping at the market he felt awful; what he didn't know was that his lost sad puppy expression that made Sanji stayed at where his hiding, grinning.

**#27 – Metal**

Zoro's pendant taste just like every other pendant would taste, like a metal, but the reaction he gets that makes Sanji loves to nibble those things.

**#28 – New**

It was new and amusing to Zoro to actually realize that there were ways of calling his name; the first one was when the cook calling him names in just any regular day to give him order or to just pick up their daily fight, the second one was when the blonde screaming his name breathlessly and hopelessly in bed, and the last one was the one Zoro wished he wouldn't have to hear it comes from the cook's mouth ever again- the time he had a sword stabbed into his belly before the cook's eyes.

**#29 – Old**

Being old means having a dojo, some students, and a certain cook at his side.

**#30 – Peace**

When the first mate and the cook gets together, Ussop thought they'd all lovey-dovey and everyone could finally live peacefully, but Nami knew better that peace doesn't get along with Zoro and Sanji.

**#31 – Poison**

Zoro thinks that Sanji should've been labeled poisonous since he was really addictive.

**#32 – Pretty**

Zoro always gets a kick in the head every time he called the cook pretty, little did he know that after he gives his kick to Zoro, Sanji always smile contently -for what Zoro said not for the kick.

**#33 – Rain**

It was raining cat and dog, and they were both soaks by raindrops, but the kiss they shared at that moment was a few degrees hotter than the sun.

**#34 – Regret**

When he woke up naked next to a girl he barely even know, Sanji felt regret and silently wished that the swordsman would just raging after his cheating, because he knew Zoro wouldn't and it made him felt even worse.

**#35 – Roses**

Roses were something that Sanji could easily get and would give to Nami to show his apologies, but when it comes to Zoro-who could forgive him easily-, he had to give his everything.

**#36 – Secret**

Sanji wears Speedo.

**#37 – Snakes**

There was one time when Sanji fell into a snake pit with, of course, snakes all over him, and the one thing that he screamed desperately was Zoro's name; he gives Zoro a kick every time the swordsman brings up that matter.

**#38 – Snow**

Zoro was running all the way from the deck to the galley, and dragging the cook with him from the galley back to the deck just so they could watch the first snow in winter together.

**#39 – Solid**

The time Zoro just shook his head nonchalantly when Sanji flirting around with every pretty girls he met, he knew that Zoro's love for him was rock solid.

**#40 – Spring**

Sanji was beaming when they found public hot springs in the island they ported, but he firmly warned Zoro that he allowed him to get into the water only if he was fully clothed; for the first time, Sanji wished that Zoro's body wasn't that hot and that well-build.

**#41 – Stable**

As Sanji laid his head on Zoro's broad chest, he could feel the stable up-and-down and the constant heartbeats of the sleeping swordsman; he swore it was the best rhythm he's ever heard.

**#42 – Strange**

It was strange for the swordsman to have the cook running all the way from galley to the cabin, where he had to spent his days to cure his vile wound, every five minutes just to check up on him-but he quiet sure he could get use to that.

**#43 – Summer**

He never told anyone that he always felt like in one of those warm lazy days in summer every time Zoro was around him. 

**#44 – Taboo**

Wasting meals made by Sanji was taboo, but leaving him turned on after a hot, passionate make out for just a daily train was bringing the word taboo to a whole new level.

**#45 – Ugly**

"You look ugly," was what Sanji said to Zoro when the swordsman win a battle in a swamp, which made him covered with mud and blood, but the cook was chuckling when he said that and kissed Zoro's forehead afterwards.

**#46 – War**

It was some kind of war between himself about whether to give Sanji the ring to bind their relationship or not-considering Sanji's tendency of teasing people-, but when he saw that Sanji couldn't even hid his teary eyes, he knew he did the right thing.

**#47 – Water**

Sanji, drenched in water, with his almost transparent shirt was obviously the most dangerous combination for Zoro.

**#48 – Welcome**

When Sanji was in his teasing mode-which is a lot-, he would lick Zoro's lips so that it'd parted and welcoming his pleading tongue in his mouth.

**#49 – Winter**

Winter in Grand Line was always something that can be described as evil, but for _Going Merry_'s first mate and cook, winter was one of the seasons they always wait-since it gives them more reason to steal body heat from the each other.

**#50 – Wood**

It'd be wood; they have decided that when they were finally settle down in one place, wood would be the material they choose to built their house with.


End file.
